Broken Memories
by Cyanrose
Summary: When the girls of Konaha aren't accepted by the ones they love what happens when they turn against their village and lose their memories to a new force of evil. Will the boyz save them in time?Pairings: SasuSaku TenNeji Narhin and more. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Why…**

Sakura was wandering around in the forest just taking a stroll. Sakura sat under a tree that outcast all the others. A cherry blossom tree that matched her hair. She started to sob thinking of what happened between her and Sasuke.

_Flash_

_Sakura was waiting outside his house. She decided to walk with to the bridge for training with Team 7. Sasuke walked out and noticed the cherry blossom kunoichi standing there looking at him. _

"_Morning Sasuke, I hope you don't mind if walk with you this morning."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Thanks." They both started to walk next each other. It was silent. Sakura couldn't take it, she broke the silence._

"_Sasuke, I want to ask you something."_

"_What."_

"_Well-I was wondering, after training today maybe you would like to go out for a bite to eat or something?"_

"_Not this time."_

"_Oh, well maybe tomorrow?"_

_He sighed and stopped walking. "Sakura, your so annoying, don't you get it. I don't have time for that kind of stuff. Just leave me alone for awhile ok."_

_With that said Sakura felt heartbroken. _

"_You, Jerk! I was trying to be nice to all the time! But every time I get slapped in the face! I'm not what you think I am! A stupid fan girl just wanting love from a hot guy! Well that's not the cause… I love Sasuke Uchiha for who he is. But right now he's not the guy I know! You can throw my love away like that but just because you lost your family doesn't mean you still don't have people you love you. And if this is how you treat your family before maybe you deserve to be alone!"_

_Sasuke only looked at her with hate and content, but Sakura didn't care. She ran off not say'n anything and not meeting her team at the bridge._

_flash_

Sakura looked up to see Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looking at her with the identical sadness in her eyes. Sakura wiped her tears away.

"Hey, what's up? Let me guess boy problems."

They girls smiled a half small smile and sat beside the young kunoichi. As they all sat in their sorrow.

After a while they told each other about the other's problem dealing with there boy trouble. Ino was sick and tired of Shikamaru ignoring her, always being lazy, but she finally admitted her love to him when all he said was 'really, how troublesome, now there's going to be more drama in my life.' Ino slapped him and ran off.

While Tenten had a different problem. She told Neji she loved him but he didn't care. She was tired of not being appreciated by him. He called her weak, hopeless, you can do better. He didn't even say anything to her when she told him on what she felt. And he didn't say anything but ignored her.

And Hinata she was just tired of Naruto not noticing her.

"Hey!" all the girls turned to see Anko in the distant. "Sensei-Anko!" All the girls stood up. After the Chuunin exams Anko selected Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, also Temari who was from another village to help them on they're ninja training on times when they're away from their team.

The girls stood up at their sensei's presence. "No need. Were not having practice, just pretend that I'm your older sister just coming to be up in your business." Anko smiled a goofy smile. But the girls didn't laugh nor smile.

"That was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh, ha ha." They sadly laughed

"What's with the sad faces…?"

"Nothing." They all said in a union.

"No! Something up. I sense it. Now tell sensei what's up."

The girls looked at each other and then to their sensei.

"BOYS!"

"Oh, geez. To tell you the truth I have the same trouble."

"You mean Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sakura

"Yes that's exactly what I meant. He said he just not ready for a relationship right now. But I saw him flirting with a cute med-nin the other day. He's been reading that damn book to much. I wish I could just…never mind."

"Boys how can we deal!" All the girls screamed together in a union including Anko this time. Sweat dropped on all of them.

It was getting late so the girls just went back home and tried to make themselves feel better. They didn't know what to do. They mostly asked questions to themselves.

Like 'Why doesn't Sasuke like me?' or 'Why is Neji so up right.' 'Why do I like Shikamaru?' 'Why doesn't Naruto like me no matter what I do?' 'Or why is Kakashi such a pervert? But man he got an ass.'

They were all love sick and they knew it. It was driving them all nuts they didn't know what to do. They just wanted to try anything to get those men to love them. If not only once."

_**

* * *

**__**At the Sand Village…**_

Temari was hanging from a tree looking around the desert like fields until she noticed something gleaming in the distance.

"I wonder what shit is left now." She got up and teleported over to the spot.

When she got there she saw a beautiful round golden mirror.

"Oh, what a beautiful mirror."

She picked it up and dusted away all the sand that was covering it. She stopped and looked at herself admiring the image. She smiled.

"What a sexy kunoichi, if I do say so myself. Too bad Kabuto doesn't think so."

The mirror shined in her eyes.

'_So you have boy trouble eh?'_

"What!" She dropped the mirror as it hit the ground. "Did the mirror just…"

'_Yes I did. I can help you, you know.'_

"Oh yeah, how."

'_Pick me up and I'll show you.'_

Temari hesitated for a sec but ignored it and did what she was told. She saw a gorgeous woman in the mirror. She had long red hair and mystic blue eyes. She wore a silk kimono and had a blue ribbon in her hair.

'_I can get what you heart desires. Just give me what I need first and I will pay you in return.'_

The woman had an evil smile.

'_You can have the man you want and also be an undefeatable ninja. Think about it Temari you can have anything you want.'_

"Hey how did you know my name?"

'_I know a lot more then you think. So what do you say?'_

"Well, sure. Why not there's no harm."

'_Perfect. Now just stand still…'_

Temari didn't know what was going on but she started a sense something evil in the atmosphere. Soon red Chakra started to come out of the mirror and formed into a small orb. It was very powerful. Temari didn't move. At least she couldn't.

_What's happening, I-I can't move. _

'_It'll be over soon my child. It's painless let the power consume you and you will get what your heart desires.'_

_My heart…_

After that the orb infused into her soul and her eyes sparked red at first and turned to its natural color. A purple crystal necklace just appeared on her neck. She smiled an evil smile. The Temari that we know has changed.

'_Perfect, now my child you are Temari my daughter. I'm cursed within the mirror help mommy out and we can be happy again.'_

"Yes mother."

'_We need 5 more kunoichi's now please mother and find them, and then we can start.'_

"Yes mother, I know exactly who we need."

Temari vanished and headed towards Konaha.

**

* * *

****Ok if you're confused then let me explain. This chapter shows the new threat of evil. The next chapter will show a lot of action. Stick with me k. Thanks. I'll update soon promise. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kidnapped?

Temari finally arrived at the gates of Konaha village. She walked up to the gate and noticed two guards were in her way.

"Identification." Commanded one of the guards.

"Step-a side I'm in a hurry."

"I'm sorry but no one is getting through without identification." One of the guards placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Wrong move." She said in an evil tone. Purple Chakra started to swirl around her the guards stepped back and try to run but it was too late.

"AH!"

Bloody shrieks aroused in the air and ceased in the night. Temari quickly ran for cover. She teleported to a near by tree and took out the mirror from earlier.

'_Have we arrived at the village my child?'_

"Yes mother. The 5 kunoichi's you requested is in this village. Anko, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. They are the strongest ones I know."

'_Perfect. Now go get them.'_

"Yes mother."

The young kunoichi placed the mirror back into her bag and vanished in the night.

Anko was washing dishes from her previous meal. She was finishing the last glass until she heard something. _CRASH! _"Shit! I broke my favorite glass… just great." She stooped down and started to pick up the broken pieces. She stopped. She turned around and caught a Kunai knife that would have went through her head.

"Ok, enough games Temari you can come out now."

Temari appeared in the small kitchen.

"Sensei-Anko." Temari bowed in her presence.

"No need Temari. I'm not your sensei right now. I told you before when I'm not training you girls I'm like your older sister that watches your every move."

Temari sweat dropped. "Right. Well I came to you for a favor."

"Well isn't that not a surprise. What else would bring you to my home in the night time?" She walked up to the Genin.

"You know there's something different about you. I can't place my finger on it though."

"Oh, really. Well that's what I came for the favor."

"Oh, well shoot what's the favor?"

Temari nodded. She opened her bag and brought the mirror out.

"Whoa! A mirror."

"Mother is trapped in it."

"Mother? Whoa Temari you're an orphan. You have no mother. Have you forgotten?"

"What are you talking about? MY mother is trapped in this mirror."

"Temari are you ok. It's a mirror. There is no woman in this mirror."

"Why do, talk this way. Mother is in the mirror, here I'll show you. Mother."

Anko looked at the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. There was actually a woman in the mirror. The same woman Temari saw.

'_I see. Sadness, rejection, heartbroken, a curse. You have it rough my child.'_

"Whoa is this some practical joke?"

'_No my child, this is fate. Come Mother will make the sadness go away? I'll help you with your desires.'_

"Sorry I don't believe in fate. And you're not my mother. I have no parents."

'_I will help you win the man you love.'_

Anko froze. She didn't know what to say.

'_Help me and I'll repay you in return. Anko my child…help your mother."_

The evil in the woman's eyes took over Anko.

"Mother?" Anko whispered.

'_Excellent.'_

An orb of red Chakra appeared. It fused itself with Anko and a black crystal necklace appeared on her neck.

"Mother, I am at your will, forgive me for speaking nonsense."

'_It's okay my child. You were not conscience of what you were saying. Now we need the other 4 ninja. Go find them and bring them here the both of you.'_

"Yes mother."

The two kunoichi's left their mother there at Anko's house and vanished into the night in search of the other girls.

Hours later Sakura was sitting on her roof top sobbing in her tears about Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why… Why don't you accept me?"

"Because he's blind."

Sakura turned around noticed it was Tenten.

"Tenten-I didn't hear you get up here."

"Jutsu, duh."

"That's right, sorry."

"Don't apologize. You know there is a way you can get you mind off of Sasuke."

"Sorry, Tenten but there's hardly anything that can get him off of my mind."

"Well you didn't let me finish. Now what I mean that you should talk to Mother."

"Mother? Tenten your mom isn't here remember. She left to live in Thunder Country."

"What are you talking about Sakura? Here let me show you."

"What?"

Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and they both teleported.

"Tenten what's going on?" Sakura asked.

She looked around her and noticed that Anko, Hinata, Temari, and Ino were there too smiling as they were standing around a mirror.

She also noticed that they had strange necklaces on their necks that had weird crystals.

"What's going on?"

'_My Child, what is going on is a start of a beautiful future. Sasuke right?"_

"What?"

'_The one that you love is it not? He's very handsome I don't blame you for liking him.'_

"How do you know about this? Girls what's going on?"

'_Well my child, right now it's just me and you right now. Do you desire to have his heart? He can love you. Help mother out and I'll help you win his heart.'_

"What. Yes- No I mean no! I won't obey a stupid mirror!" Sakura through the Kunai Knife at the mirror but Hinata stopped it with her own Kunai. Sakura started to run but Temari blocked the door.

"Move Temari!"

"Your one of us Sakura. You must help mother out. You're our sister!"

The rest of them blocked the exits. Sakura was about to teleport out but Anko grabbed her and brought her to the mirror. Sakura struggled but it was no use.

'_My child. You will not escape me. You must obey me! Sakura!' _

The beautiful woman in the mirror used her red Chakra and the orb came out the mirror.

"No!"

'_It's to late now.'_

The orb infused itself with Sakura. Soon a pink crystal necklace appeared on her neck. She stopped struggling and smiled.

"Mother, forgive me. I wasn't acting like my usual self."

'_No need my child things are alright now. Let's get you girls out of these filthy clothes and start your first mission.'_

"Yes mother!"

'_Excellent, soon I will be freed from this cursed mirror and I will soon dominate the whole world with my daughters helping me out of course.'_

She started to laugh along with the other girls. The use to be kunoichi's were gone, now they were different changing every second.

**Ok I'm tired plus this is like enough for now. Well the next chapter I promise there will be action and some info on this mirror. K. R&R. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! I looked at my e-mail and like there were tons from you guys. Broken Memories is a hit! I never knew it would turn out this way. I just had a dream about it after watching Naruto and like I wrote it down and added more to it. After reading those e-mail it made me quickly type some more ! I'm not trying to put it all around Sakura but this chapter is about the girls and the mysterious evil mirror. The boys will be in this one. So hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3 

Female Assassins

Naruto was in his bed having his thumb in his mouth holding on to his teddy bear (Dag why is that not surprising). A young girl was standing on a tree branch watching him sleeping. She was wearing a blue winter jacket her hair was short and dark blue. Her eyes were pure white, she had her ninja head band around her neck that had the leaf symbol but it had a line cut through it. She wore a blue crystal necklace around her neck. It was indeed Hinata. For some reason she just decided to show up at his house.

_I-I don't know why I'm here. _

_Or even who this boy is…_

_But it's like I know him somehow._

_I shouldn't be here. Mother will kill me if she found out I was here._

_I should be looking for the …_

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see Ino.

Ino had her hair tied her usual pony tail white a long white ribbon. She was wearing a white dress with some shorts underneath. Her crystal necklace was yellow like her hair. She had bandages on her arms and her head band on her arm with the same mark through the leaf symbol.

"Ino! I-I didn't think-you were following me…"

"Didn't mother tell you? We must not be out in the daylight!"

"I know but, I had to come here." She looked at the boy in his room sleeping

"That guy... He's like a big baby. We have no time to be here we have work to do. Remember we need to release mother out of that mirror."

"Yes, I know."

"Let's go."

Ino vanished in the leaves leaving Hinata behind. Naruto opened his eyes and notice Hinata on the tree branch.

"Hinata?" he asked.

She quickly turned around and saw him looking at her. She freaked and vanished in the wind.

"Was that Hinata? Well I might as well get ready…Sensei and the others must be waiting for me at the bridge." With that said he got out of bed and quickly got ready leaving his house ready for today's mission.

* * *

When he arrived he noticed Sasuke and Kakashi at the bridge along with Neji and Shikamaru. 

"Morning, Hey Kakashi-sensei is here early that's a surprise. And why is Huuyga and Nara doing here?"

"Well Blondie the Hokage asked to speak to us. And with you sleeping in we figured you would show up here."

"Oh, well can we get some ramen after this. I'm starving."

"NO!"

"Ok, ok." Naruto looked around and noticed that it was just boys around.

"Hey, where are the girls?"

"Oh, them, well that's the reason why the Hokage needs us." Said Neji walking away. The other boys followed not knowing what was going on.

* * *

When they arrived in Tsunade's office they saw her lying on her desk knocked out because of her usual drinking.

"YO GRANNY WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh, What!" said Tsunade alarmed.

"Well that woke her up." Huffed Shikamaru

"Oh, sorry about that, I called you up and I fell asleep." She yawned.

"Well that's nothing new." murmured Naruto.

"What you say Blondie!"

"You heard me!"

"Okay, Naruto take a chill pill you too Tsunade." Kakashi stopped their tension in the room before some thing crazy might've happened. Like Tsunade might try to throw him out the window on the 23rd floor.

They both ignored each other.

"Right, well to business... YOU JERKS!"

The boys fell Anime Style also they sweat dropped.

"What did we do?" yelled Naruto.

"Well you boys have a lot nerve to calling yourselves men. Especially you Kakashi! You're like 26 years old!"

"ME! WHAT DID I DO?"

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT! Well you boys are suppose to be one of my top ninja, but the way you've been behaving with the people around you have a lot of tweaking to do. "

"Why you!"

"Naruto chill." Calmed Shikamaru

"Apparently Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Anko are missing. We even have gotten word that Temari from the Village hidden in the sand has been missing as well."

The boys all had the same look on there faces, shock.

"So, do you know anything else about it?" asked Shikamaru

"Like you care." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"WHAT! HOW CAN WE NOT CARE?"

"Alright, alright (sigh). An old woman spotted two girls that look almost like Ino and Hinata not to long ago heading towards the back entrance of the city. Another report about a pink headed girl and a blond haired girl holding a golden mirror was at the front entrance gate. I can't say that it's them but that's all we have. But there is more to it than that. We have photos so you would know who you're looking for."

"Those are our friends of course we know what they look like!" yelled Naruto.

"Well they're not dressed like them for all we know they can have masks on their faces or they might used there jutsu and transformed into someone else! Now look very close at that photo."

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed one of the photos off the messy desk piled with forms.

"Look very closely. You see that on the girl's neck. It's a memory crystal."

"Memory crystal?" repeated Kakashi.

"Yep, these crystals were used a long time ago by a demon named Kiyone Nabiki. They say she was a dragon from hell that transformed into a beautiful princess to lure her male victims and slay them off one by one. One day she almost succeeded on ruling the world, but she was stopped by 12 ninja, 6 girls, 6 boys. They all used there life stored Chakra to curse her to be trapped in a mirror for all eternity. Until…"

"Until what?"

"Until she has the three elements. The feather of the Thunder Bird, The Water of Everlasting Power, and The Blue Fire of Death. We suspect that she's using 6 of the girls to find those items, killing everything in their path to get them."

"Wait a minute, the girls can't even kill a spider let a lone be assassins." Joked Neji.

"You know nothing, yourself. Forget it. Your mission for all of you is to go to this location and protect the feather of the Thunder Bird. That's no doubt there first target. And you must hurry. Because those crystals are feeding off there memories, they would no doubt kill you, more or less remember who you are. I don't blame them you broke there hearts."

With that said the boys were speechless. The situation was unbearable for any of them to take. Why should they care? They don't love them. Or do they?

* * *

That night the boys started there mission. The sooner the better. They had finally arrived at the tower that was on the outskirts of town. 

"How come we never noticed this tower from the village?"

"Who, knows we better be getting inside before the girls get here." Said Shikamaru.

"They might already be inside." Sasuke said coldly. He started walking as the rest followed.

"This place gives me the creeps." Complained Naruto.

"Get it together. Were doing this for the girls, you must be ready for anything. We don't know Kiyone has done to them In the amount of hours she had with them." Explained Kakashi.

"He's right know get it together Ramen Boy." Teased Neji.

"Hush, they're here." warned Sasuke.

The boys all hid inside the tower waiting. A girl with a fox mask on her face appeared out of nowhere. She had on a green dress and had buns on the side of her head; she had a leaf symbol headband on her leg with a line through it, also a green memory crystal.

"Tenten?" Neji whispered.

The girl jump and grabbed a Kunai knife out of her pouch.

"Relax Tenten, no one's here. It's just us." Said a woman with black hair tied up.

It was Anko; she carried a sword with her and wore a long scarf around her mouth. Most of her body was revealing, but she had plenty of weapons on her that could kill a whole army. She had her head band around her waste a line crossed through it also; she also had her black memory crystal.

Soon A girl with pink hair should up. She had a long pink jacket that was wide open showing nothing but a black bra and some shorts. She had bandages around her eyes. She whore her ninja head band in her hair, she also bared a pink memory crystal.

She turned and looked at her surrounding like she didn't have the bandages on.

"This place just gives me the creeps. We should hurry and get the feather mother wants and get out of here."

"What? It's not like you can see with those bandages over your eyes Sakura. You shouldn't terrified." Anko teased.

"And, you don't know what I can see. I know that you're wearing an out fit that is way revealing. I'm just saying. Let's hurry and get out of here." She argued.

"I heard that." Tenten said removing her mask off her face. She turned to the pedestal in front of her and was about to remove the feather when she stopped. She turned and pointed her Kunai at a nearby statue.

"Come out! We know you're in here." She commanded.

_What? The Tenten I know wouldn't have known I was around! Something is different about her. _Neji thought.

"Come out before we make you! All 5 of you!"

The boys gave in and got out of their hiding places.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Anko pointing her sword at Kakashi.

"Since when did you not know who I am Anko? I knew you since Ninja School." Said Kakashi.

"Liar, I never went to Ninja School! My mother taught me everything I know!"

"Whoa, aren't you a little old to have a mother?" he teased.

"Enough! Shut up and fight!" Anko charged to him and started attacking.

"Kakashi!" yelled Naruto.

"Y-you should watch your own back." a young girl whispered. He turned to see Hinata right behind him with her Byakugan activated.

"Hinata, how did you get here?"

Hinata started attacking and didn't say a word. Neji wanted to step in but he was busy with Tenten, Ino finally appeared out of no where and Shikamaru was left to deal with her.

"Great this it my chance to get the feather." Said Sakura. She ran towards the pedestal.

"What! The feather is missing!"

"Over here!" Sasuke yelled. He held the feather in his hand smirking.

"Come and get it."

Sakura growled. She charged towards him and threw a couple of Shirkon at him.

"Please that's all you got? You're the same pathetic Sakura I always known."

He put the feather in his Kunai pouch and dodged the Shirkon.

"Well I wasn't using them to kill you, just to keep you distracted."

Sakura appeared behind him and kicked him upside his head. He flung all the way to the other side of the room.

_She's faster, but that won't stop her from my Sharingan. How can she see me with those bandages?_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He searched the area for Sakura but he saw no sight of her.

00000

"Anko, stop this madness! Don't you remember who I am? Kakashi remember?"

"I know no Kakashi! Besides this is entertaining."

She cut his side and drew back.

"Come on is that all you got why don't you fight back huh?" She licked his blood off of her sword.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Who said anything about hurt, it's about kill!"

She charged towards him but he vanished.

"Behind you."

"Huh?"

She turned around and he disappeared.

"You look sexy when you're mad."

Anko blushed quickly and brushed it off.

"Shut up!" She striked, but he disappeared.

"What, frustrated that you can't keep up?"

Anko didn't say anything. She took her sword and cut herself with it. She quickly grabbed a scroll and placed her blood on it. She twirled it around her and threw it into the air. She grabbed her memory crystal and started doing hand signs that were unfamiliar.

"Darkness Style! Acid Rain Jutsu!"

Kakashi looked up and noticed a black cloud. Black acid rain started to fall. Some fell on his jacket.

"Holy Shit!" he quickly took his jacket off and dodged for cover.

'This will be much tougher than I thought, time for desperate measures." He lifted his mask off of his left eyes revealing the Sharingan eye.

"I'm sorry you made me turn to this type of measures Anko."

"I'm not."

They both charged for each other.

0000000

"What's the matter Tenten, can't keep up like old times?"

Tenten growled and striked Neji hard.

"Hey!"

"I don't know who you are but no one mess with me! It's over!"

Tenten drew back and started doing hand signs.

"Forbidden Jutsu, Earth style, lively roots!"

"What the?"

Soon gigantic roots appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing Neji and the rest of the boys by the feet and slamming them into the wall, trapping them in between.

"I can't get loose what is this?" yelled Naruto.

All the boys were beside each other trapped in the roots. The girls approached them.

"T-Tenten's forbidden j-jutsu. We're terrible s-sorry, but mother needs us." Replied Hinata looking at Naruto.

"Oh, great what a drag." Complained Shikamaru as he was trying to break through.

"Don't waste your energy the more you struggle the tighter it gets." Ino said smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kakashi.

"For, our mother. That why, she helped us in our time of needs and she's gonna help us with what we want most in life. But first we must save her." Replied Anko.

"Sakura, get the feather so we can go, meet you back at the hideout." Tenten vanished along with Hinata and Ino.

Sakura stepped towards the raven haired boy.

"You're eyes…"

"What about them?"

"Why do you cover them? How can you see?"

"I use my Chakra to see. My eyes deceive me, I don't trust them. I can see you for who you are with out them."

"Really? They're beautiful. You should use them."

She blushed.

"Shut up! You think flirting is going to get yourself out of this then your wrong! Besides it's not like you seen them, you don't even know me!"

He only gave her on of his most famous smirks. She grabbed his Kunai pouch and took the feather. She faced him and she couldn't control it, but she kissed him. She broke away from him only centimeters away from his lips.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura stepped back and ran to Anko. The both ran out the Tower and started running to the hideout leaping from tree to tree.

* * *

"What was that all about? And how did you know his name?" asked Anko 

"I don't know, I couldn't control it, something no my heart told me to do it. The name just popped up in my head when I saw him so I just assumed."

"Weird, since when did you have a heart?" she teased Sakura

"Since when did you not kill your enemies?" Anko blushed thinking about what Kakashi said.

"They're complete strangers, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I don't remember anything about them. But it's that boys eyes. It's something about his eyes." Replied Sakura

"Oh, and this comes from the girl that says eyes deceive you. Please you cover yours I don't know how you can see with those ragged bandages on. I'm the eldest and I can't even do it myself."

"That's my secret." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, well I have my advantages."

"Like what?"

"I can run faster than you."

"What? Hey! Anko wait up!"

The young woman sped up in the night. Now possessing a treasure that would bring them closer from releasing Kiyone.

**

* * *

****Ok that's all for now. I hoped you enjoyed it. It had more info on the mirror and some action. Please review thanks. I'll update soon. Promise. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry for taking so long. I wanted to update really badly but gurl be busy lately. Ok. I hope you enjoy the story so far…because it's going to get even better. Ok, here is the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Visions...A Journal written by Sakura…

"I win!" screamed Anko

"Shut up Anko, you got a head start." Huffed Sakura

"You just got a head start." Sakura straightened up.

"Or, it's the fact I'm your older sister, or maybe it's just I'm faster."

"Or, you're full of it." Muttered Sakura under breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Oh. Shut up Anko."

"Whatever, lets' just go inside."

Sakura hesitated.

"Anko?"

"What now?"

"Can you promise mother matter fact anyone about what had happen back there? You know with the boy and all? Cause you know how mother is about the…"

"Outsiders?"

"Yea."

"Don't worry Cherry Blossom. I won't tell a soul about your first kiss. Besides, you didn't know what you were doing. Let's get inside before mother becomes angry with us."

Sakura nodded in agreement. But for some reason, deep down she wasn't sure about what she did. It was more like an urge that she had to take care of. Was it the old Sakura's feelings returning? Or was it just an accident. Sakura didn't know what was going on with her feelings toward a boy she didn't even know. Question is how can she know his name when she didn't know who he was?

* * *

"I gotta get out of this thing!" yelled Naruto as he was struggling to break out of the roots that Tenten placed upon them. 

"Naruto…"

"Is it me or this thing is getting tighter!"

"Naruto…"

"It's like it's alive, it won't let us go!"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru finally yelled.

"WHAT!"

"Stop struggling you're making it tighter! We need stop struggling and think of a plan."

"It's no use Shikamaru trying to get anything out of that loser, believe me. Team 7 gave up a long time ago."

"Oh that's talk from a boy who try to flirt his way out but got kissed by a girl instead and was zoned out for I dunno 2 FREAK'N HOURS!" yelled Naruto

"That's not true!" protested Sasuke as he turned red.

"Oh yeah then how come your blushing?" teased Neji.

"I'm not blushing I'm just…hot, the roots-uh they- um their making me suffocate cause of Loser boy!"

"OK! THAT'S IT!" yelled Naruto.

"Bring it on Naruto!"

"Whoa, whoa, I think it was best for me to save you guys 2 hours ago." Said a familiar voice.

They boys turned to see Kabuto stepping out of the shadows.

"Hey, what are you doing here traitor!" yelled Naruto.

"Whoa, I was sent by the Hokage. I'm looking for Temari, and apparently she's with the other kunoichi's."

"More like looking for his girlfriend." Teased Kakashi.

"Hey, do you want my services or not! Temari is j-just a f-friend!"

"Right... and I love Ramen!" yelled Naruto

"Actually more like obsessed." Said Sasuke and Kakashi at the same time.

"What ever I want to be back on the ground please!"

"Ok, ok. Gosh." Sighed Kabuto.

He used his Jutsu to cut them down from the deadly roots. They boys stretched and were thankful for being out of a really tight spot. Sasuke noticed something in the room. He walked over and saw a book on the ground. He picked it up and started to read it.

"A dairy." He said out loud.

"Did I hear the word Diary? Oh this is my cue to be noise." Squealed Kakashi.

The boys followed him and were reading the small book.

_Entry 1: May 1st _

_I know I'm not very good at this but I wanted to try. I have to write these things down before something bad will happen to me. My name is Sakura; I am the 5th out of 6 female assassins. For some reason me and my sisters are looking for three items. The feather of the Thunder Bird, The water of Everlasting Power, and The Blue Fire of Death. These and the powers that my sisters and I are needed to resurrect our mother. She told us that we might die retrieving these items. But I doubt it. But just to be cautious this is the reason I'm writing. _

_But I have been having weird dreams lately. About a Ninja school full of weird friends. I blond idiot, a pervert sensei, also a handsome cold-hearted boy. It's weird but I can't explain it. It's like I met them somewhere, or possibility know them. Mother says its non-sense. To think of it she's right. I've been raised in the forest to be a killer along with my sisters. I have never entered a village unless to kill. But I still have these visions of them. But the more I have them the more blurry it becomes. I don't know what's happening to me but my older sister Anko says she has them to. She says she ignores them, but I know these visions are bothering her not only her but all my sisters. _

_These visions… I don't know what's going on here, but these visions are haunting my mind. I dunno what they are but they seem like what have happened, or something that should happen. I don't know. I must find out the cause of them. I know it will be deifying mother but I must find out, if not for me but for my sisters. I don't know how long I can live like this. I just have to keep this amongst myself. I promise I do anything to find out the cause of these visions, no matter what the cost. This is why I must wear the bandages over my eyes, so that mother cannot look at them. For they tell my secrets that must be kept with in myself. A small price to pay without my sight, but I must train myself to use my Chakra and my other senses to be my eyes. Tomorrow we are going to train and go into the near by village to find information about The Feather of the Thunder Bird. I must go, someone's coming._

_Sakura_

"Whoa, that says a lot." Said Kakashi.

"It seems like Kiyone has replaced their memories and replaced them with different ones. That must be the reason they think that she is their mother. Also these visions she and the rest of them have been having must be their real memories coming back to them. There's hope after all." Explained Shikamaru.

"It seems that Sakura might be willing to betray her mother." Stated Kabuto

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"I mean what she said. She wants to find out the reason for the visions. We know what they are so maybe a little negotiating need to be made…" He replied.

"That's weird." Said Sasuke.

"What?"

"The date, look it seems the entry has been written a month ago, and they were kidnapped like 2 days ago. Maybe it's a trap to make it seem like she wants us to think Sakura wants to betray her."

"Or maybe it's a Sakura writing this after all. Kiyone has mysterious powers and she could've turned back time so they could be trained properly and make it seem like they're old life was never they're and the fake memories were actually real but the replaced her original ones to make it seem like it's impossible for Sakura to ever have a normal life." Explained Kabuto

"Yeah, but how can she have done that but everyone else in the village remember her." Debated Kakashi.

"It's just a thought. But there is more to the Journal so maybe it might tell us more about what has happened to the girls." Suggested Kabuto.

"Right, but we might not have much time. The girls might be on there way to the next location which isn't to far from here." Neji stated.

"Well two out of us must go there and camp for the night while the rest of us figure out this Journal." Suggest Naruto.

All the boys looked at him surprised by his smartness.

"Wow Naruto who knew you had a brain." Teased Shikamaru.

"Yeah, out of all of this you're the dumbest, and coming from you that's a miracle, maybe there is hope for you after all." Said Sasuke.

"WHY YOU!"

"Whoa, Naruto. That was Sasuke's way of a compliment." Said Kakashi while trying to hold him back from getting into a fight with Sasuke.

"Well, I'll let that slide." Puffed Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi volunteered to go to the Cave where the water of everlasting Power hidden while the rest went to study the valuable Journal. 

Sasuke leaned against a rock looking at his sensei while he snored loudly.

_I'll never be able to get any sleep. Maybe this would be a good time to read the rest of this diary._

Sasuke slipped Sakura's Journal out of his pocket. He used one of his ninja scrolls and made it look like Sakura's Journal every page exactly alike. So that they can get some info off of the Journal but also for him to get something out of it. He wanted to know what Sakura knew, he wanted to know if she was the same Sakura she had always been smart, annoying, tough. He saw how sexy she looked. Also how much her ninja skills grew.

What was he thinking! He doesn't love Sakura does he? No it couldn't be. Or could it?

* * *

Hinata was in the forest training. She finally took a rest and sat under an old oak tree. 

_flash_

_Huh? Where am I?_

"_Hey Hinata, wassup?" said a Blond headed boy._

"_W-who are you?"_

"_What ever later." _

"_W-wait!"_

_flash_

"Huh?"

"You had one too I suppose?"

Hinata turned to see a girl in purple kimono with her hair tied up. She had her red memory stone and her ninja head band around her neck with the sand symbol with a line trough it.

"Temari, I-I didn't know you were here. Yes, I had another weird vision."

Temari smirked and sat next to her younger sister.

"You, know were not going to search for the next item till tomorrow evening. Tenten and Ino told me about your encounters with 5 mysterious boys. I had my encounter with a guy myself."

Hinata turned to her sister with a questioned look.

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing happened to me. Mother was fine also. She didn't speak until you guys came back."

Temari put her arm around her sister.

"Hinata…I'm afraid this mission that we're on to save mother might cost all of us our lives. And those boys might have something to do with it."

Hinata, thought about it. Her visions did have one of the boys in it when he was yelling at her, but others when she was happy.

"But, w-what if-your w-wrong?" Hinata whispered.

Temari pushed herself away from her sister. She was shocked by the latest comment that was made from Hinata.

"Do, you question your older sister?"

"No, I-I mean that what if these visions are showing t-that they c-can h-help us…"

Temari grabbed her sister's coat.

"Hinata, must I remind you who you are. You are the youngest out of the 6 female assassins. And that we never take help from no one. Especially some outsiders that are weaklings."

"Y-yes sister."

Temari released her sister from her grasp. She stood up and turned her back against Hinata.

"Hinata-I don't want to hurt you nor make you afraid. But mother can be less merciful than me. I'm doing this out of love towards my sisters. Let's pretend this never happened."

"H-Hai."

With that Temari vanished, leaving Hinata alone in the same spot thinking hard about what Temari said and her heart.

When Temari came back she arrived in her bedroom. She fell onto her bed facing the ceiling thinking.

_I'm trying to protect my sisters. _

_I'm the 2nd oldest and I need to protect them from the rage of our mother. _

_But these visions that we all have. It's hard for me to not ignore them._

_That boy, with the white hair. _

_I know he has a connection to me._

_But what?_

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the dark on her bed. She grabbed her kunai knife and cut her bandages off her eyes. The emerald eyes sparkled through the darkness. 

"It's about time you took those bandages off your eyes; I still don't know why you wear them. You could be more powerful with them on. We both know that Sakura." Said a girl who was leaning against the wall behind her.

"I told you many times before Tenten knock before entering."

"Yeah, but being older than you give me the right to bust in when ever I want. Why skip the subject, why do you wear the bandages over your eyes."

Sakura sighed. She didn't face Tenten for out of fear that she might read her eyes and discover what she's been up to for a while.

"So my eyes don't deceive me. So that they can not betray me and see allusions that are not there." Sakura lied hoping that Tenten would buy it.

"Really…you know something tells me you're lying."

"What makes you think that?"

Tenten walked up behind her sister she placed her kunai knife under her neck in a threatening position.

"You were always a terrible liar. You know that right. Sakura as your older sister I must warn you if you are planning something let me give you some advice. DON'T DO IT! Cause if you do. You'll have a real reason to have bandages over eyes. And not the reason for you having them on now, but something much worst, and painful."

Sakura didn't show any motion or fear towards Tenten.

"Besides Sakura, we all know your only 2nd best."

Tenten withdrew her Kunai away from her sister's neck and vanished out the room leaving Sakura in her room in complete darkness.

_Tenten is on to me… I must be more careful with my actions now, meaning I can't trust no one not even my own sisters._

Sakura took some fresh bandages and slowly wrapped them over her eyes, tying them together in the back. She went out on the balcony and faced the moon.

"Tomorrow, instead of getting information on the next item, I'm going to seek out Sasuke and find some answers from him."

**

* * *

Ok, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. And I hope I didn't confuse anyone. But if I did just tell me and I'll help you out. Next Chapter will have action and a little romance. But I'll try to update soon. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sorry about the hold up. But this is the next chapter. I might not be able to update for a while because people want the computer. But I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. Here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Expecting the unexpected

Sasuke had woken up to a loud ringing noise. He stirred in his sleep and finally awoke. He looked up at Kakashi who was still knocked out not even being bothered by the ringing noise. He knew exactly what it was. It was his cell phone.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh that's a great way to greet some one. Morning to you too." Said Kabuto on the other end.

"Well what do you expect you woke me up?"

"Sorry."

"Doesn't matter, figured out anything yet?"

"Yeah, but were not done with the book yet. We'll be over there at noon. Seems like that's the only time the girls go out on there missions."

"I see. Well I think its best. Kakashi-sensei is still sleeping and a matter a fact so am I."

"Well, you guys got your rest; we'll need it for the meeting with the girls."

"Whatever."

Sasuke hung up and closed his eyes once more, until.

"What, now!"

He opened his eyes and threw a kunai knife into the shadows, soon after a clang was heard.

Sasuke stood up and was ready for any challenge coming his way.

"Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Who would like to know?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed them self. It was Sakura.

"Remember me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and stood straight.

"Let's just get this straight; I'm not here to fight. I'm here because…"

"You need help." Sasuke finished for her.

Sakura nodded.

"Then you know why I'm here then?"

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi's snoring got louder. They both turned to look at him and sweat dropped from both of them.

"Um, maybe we should go outside."

"Good idea." Agreed Sakura.

* * *

Once they were outside they kept there distance from one another. Sakura walked forward and sat down by a near by tree.

Sasuke sat across from her keeping his distance like a few feet or so.

"You, visions."

Sakura looked up at him.

"Then you do know."

"Indeed. I don't think you want my help…If I say anything I guaranteed you won't like it."

Sakura didn't say anything. She grabbed her kunai out of her pouch as she stood up. Sasuke eyes widened.

"I thought we weren't gonna fight?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She did was took her kunai and cut her bandages. Her bandages fell and she shook her hair. She slowly opened her eyes, it was bright and she quickly shut her eyes.

Sasuke grabbed her hand.

She tried again, she slowly opened her eyes. She could see him standing in front of her.

"My eyes…I hide them so they don't tell my secrets. My mother can read them and she'll know I came here."

"You, don't have to go back. You don't need to."

"You don't understand I must, she's my mother and I can't betray her."

"Sakura, your visions... Your visions are memories that you've had."

"Memories? How can that be, I've never met you in my whole entire life, but these visions show you in them. I have never left my mother to live in a normal village; I was raised here in the woods to be a killer, not a regular girl…"

"Your, wrong! Your mother isn't who you think she is…She stole your true memories and broken them and replaced them with different ones. False ones."

Sakura took her hand back away from his.

"That can't be true! My mother would never do such an awful thing!"

"Sakura I know it's hard but how else would it explain your visions! How else would it explain me?"

Sasuke was directly in front of her only centimeters away from her lips.

"Why else would I do this." He whispered.

He gently pressed his lips onto hers, just like before except it was him who kissed her and her with her eyes wide opened.

She didn't know what to do. Should she push him away, kill him, or just let him kiss her. The third one didn't seem too bad to her, for some reason she had an urge to do it, it was like certain happiness came upon her. She finally closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Sasuke felt her lips curl up into a smile. At least she accepted it. You can say he accepted his feelings towards Sakura. Finally! They both stood there in the sun kissing each other passionately. It seemed like time stopped for them.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on a tree branch thinking about the blond haired boy. Her last vision made herself think of him even more.

"Naruto." She whispered.

"I assume that's your name." She blushed at the thought of him. She wondered about him for a long time.

Hinata turned around she thought she heard something but it appeared that nothing was there, but she didn't let her guard down.

"Hey! Down here!"

Hinata looked down to see Temari standing there.

"Temari!"

Hinata quickly jumped from her tree branch and walked up to her sister.

"Temari, is there anything wrong?"

"No, I uh, just wanted to um. Ask you if you knew anything about The Water of Everlasting Power?"

"Temari, I thought you and Ino were supposed to go find information on it, not me. Tenten and I were gonna go and find information on The Blue Fire of Death."

"Oh, um- d-didn't Anko tell you…I-I mean I sent her to go tell you that something came up and that Sakura was going to take my place."

"Funny, no wonder I didn't see her this morning."

"Yeah, she l-left early."

"Really…Temari are you feeling ok."

"Y-yeah I'm just peachy."

"Really, you're lying. The real Temari would never say peachy."

_Oh no I'm busted!_

Hinata got back and went into a jutsu stance.

"Who are you, tell me who you are or I'll kill you!"

"Whoa, please don't kill me Hinata."

"WHO ARE YOU!" she yelled (something you don't hear coming from her)

"Ok, ok." The fake Temari transformed and it appeared to be Naruto.

"Hinata it's me Naruto."

"Naruto?" Hinata put her guard down and stood there looking at him.

Naruto walked up to her.

"Hinata, I know you don't remember this but…I want to apologize for the way a treated you."

"Treated me?"

"Let me finish. I promise I will never hurt you like that again. Just as long you promise to trust me, I'll tell you why you're having these visions."

"M-my v-visions."

Naruto smiled at her which only made Hinata blush rapidly. Hinata nodded her head in approval. But before he could saw anything a green glow in the sky appeared, soon a red, yellow and not to late a black one.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I must leave you. It's time…"

"Wait Hinata."

"Maybe till we meet again." Hinata kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Naruto stood there blushing beat red.

Hinata was running as fast as she could.

_I wonder what the emergency is about. _

_I just hope everything is alright._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stopped there little love fest when she noticed the lights in the sky.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

He noticed where she was looking.

"Lights? Who can that be in the middle of the day?"

"It's my sister's, that's there Chakra. We use our Chakra sometimes as a beam of light to signal that there's an emergency when were all separated. I must go."

"Wait, Sakura. Before you leave, just remember I'm not your enemy."

"I know that now." She smiled.

"Also, here you might need this." He handed her a roll of a fresh bandages that he used for emergencies.

She quickly tied them around her eyes, and thanked him with a kiss. After that she set off her Chakra letting her sisters know that she was coming. She was off and didn't look back.

* * *

When Sakura was deep within the forest she saw Hinata beside her.

"Hinata, do you know what the emergency is about?" Sakura asked as she continued to run.

"No, I was hoping you would."

"No, something tells me it's not good."

Hinata agreed. They both sped up hoping there won't be anything bad.

When Hinata and Sakura arrived they noticed that their sister's beams went out. Meaning that they were aware of that they were there.

They walked into the main room where their mother's mirror was kept. Anko, Tenten, Ino, and Temari stood in silence. It was like a bad or a negative vibe was through out the room.

"W-what's the e-emergency?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, we came as fast as we could." Sakura added.

The girls looked at them in a cold way, except for Anko who looked sad. They all moved out from in front of their mother's mirror. Kiyone appeared.

"Step forward my daughters."

The girls did as what they were told. They bowed at their mother's presence, but before the stood straight up again they felt someone holding them from behind.

"Huh? What's going on? Mother!" Tenten was holding Sakura and Temari holding Hinata.

"W-what's happening? Let g-go!" screamed Hinata.

"What has happened to my undefeatable family? My daughters Sakura, Hinata. Why? Why must you betray me?" wined Kiyone.

"Mother what are you talking about?"

"Ino help your sister out with her bandages."

"What? No!"

Ino walked up to Sakura and cut her bandages. As they unraveled Sakura tried so hard to keep her eyes shut, but her mother used her power to force them to stay opened.

"Now, let's see what they say now."

"No, mother please I beg of you!" cried Sakura.

It was to late her eyes talked for her. Her mother read them and became furious.

"HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TRUST OUT SIDERS AND NOT ONLY YOU TRUST ONE YOUR HELPING HIM AND-"

"I love him…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura how could you." Yelled Ino.

"Anko, please help us!" screamed Hinata.

But Anko just turned away from them.

"I'm sorry…"

"FOR THE ULTMATE PUNISHMENT… YOUR MEMORIES, FOR EVEN KNOWING THOSE OUTSIDERS. AND FOR YOU SAKURA, FOR YOU… YOUR EYES." Kiyone yelled.

"Mother that's to far stealing her eyesight!" Anko protested.

"SILENCE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED ALSO!"

"No mother." Anko tightened up her fists and restrained herself from breaking her mother's mirror.

"You're not my mother, your no ones mother!" Sakura yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

"S-Sakura's right, It's much better that we met someone who we can trust and make us happy, instead of someone making us do her dirty work!" Hinata also stood up for them.

"SILENCE THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW TO YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Tenten and Temari lifted both of their faces and forced them to remain where they were. Kiyone used her power to collect all memories out of their memory stones. Sakura and Hinata fainted.

"Anko."

"Yes mother." Anko was still restraining herself from going berserk.

"Use your Chakra to blind Sakura; she will still be able to see but only through her Chakra."

"But, mother."

"ANKO!"

Anko sighed and went into a jutsu stance.

"Sakura, I'm sorry… Absorb Jutsu."

Sakura's eyes opened on their own when she was still unconscious. Her eyes started to loose color and turn a dull gray making her blind. Ino placed some bandages. Temari and Tenten carried them to their rooms. They had the cruelest punishment. Their memories taken again and Sakura loosing her eyes sight. Kiyone was indeed had no mercy.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ino. The other girls were in another room away from Kiyone. Anko just sat there looking pissed off as ever.

"I know, usually you would be the funniest out of all of us."

"HOW CAN YOU JUST ACT SO NORMAL WHEN OUR SISTERS HAVE JUST HAD A CRUEL PUNISHEMENT!" Anko yelled to the top of her lungs.

"Anko hush!" Temari placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No don't hush me!" Anko pushed Temari away from her. Anko sighed and faced the door.

"I'm going to my usually spot. If you need me I'm there."

"Anko… we regret what we did to you know."

Anko didn't say anything; she just gave her a cold stare and vanished out the room.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting under the same tree where he made out with Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke. How was it?"

"What! Please tell me you weren't spying…"

"No, I was just… um… well you caught me I was spying…"

"And to think I thought you learned your lesson."

They both stopped talking and noticed that someone was coming. Sasuke stood up and got ready for anything that was coming his way, as did Kakashi.

Then they both saw Anko. She was worn out by how much of her Chakra she used. That she fell, but Kakashi caught her.

"Anko! Anko are you all right?" he asked in a worried tone.

"You know, I don't know you but you haunt me all the time. All of you boys haunt me and my sisters." She stood back up and faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke, right?"

He nodded.

"You must hurry and the others. Hinata and Sakura are in trouble."

* * *

**Ok, that's it. But Again I won't update as much as I want but stick wit me k. Next Chapter I dunno what's coming but I have a lot of ideas. Till then. Peace.**


End file.
